


The Death of Jamison Fawkes

by themonokumafiles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, boombox needs more love so i decided to write up an idea from a skype conversation, the title is a joke, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonokumafiles/pseuds/themonokumafiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucio tells a lie, D.Va finds out about something she probably wasn't supposed to know, and Zarya just wanted to finish her cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Jamison Fawkes

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't much to be said about this except that it's gay  
> this is based on a post from tumblr:  
> http://mysticdoughnut.tumblr.com/post/145833158842

8 a.m. in the Overwatch base. A couple of its inhabitants were morning people, already awake and ready for the day - Zenyatta and Genji liked to get up at 6:00 every morning to do some kind of weird meditation thing, and Pharah was usually out on her morning run around this time, but most of the Overwatch members were still in bed. And that was just what D.Va wanted.

She tiptoed through the hallway of the base, careful not to wake up any of the people still sleeping, and froze as she heard voices in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Zarya!" she heard Mei say.

Zarya mumbled something back in Russian that sounded like she was gargling water. D.Va guessed it meant good morning. It could have also meant _my mouth tastes like death,_ but that was a little less likely.

Zarya and Mei kept talking, but theirs were the only voices she heard. More specifically, she wasn't hearing Lucio, which meant that he was most likely still asleep. Perfect.

D.Va crept past the open doorway to the kitchen. Zarya and Mei carried on talking, apparently not having noticed her.

Lucio's bedroom was near the end of the hallway, two doors down from the kitchen. The DJ was usually up early on days when they had a mission, but on rest days like today he was never seen out of his bedroom before noon. Sometimes, the night before a rest day, he would join D.Va in one of her Let's Play videos as a guest, laughing and talking well past midnight.

She'd extended an invitation to do so last night, but Lucio had turned her down, saying he had other plans already. Even though D.Va was pretty sure he'd spent all of last night in his room. Needless to say, it irked her that he'd lied instead of just admitting he didn't want to stream that day.

Which was why she was now tiptoeing down the hall, phone in hand. The time she'd spent sulking under the covers last night had actually given her a great idea. She would have to thank Lucio for the inspiration after she pranked him, although she wasn't quite sure that he would see the brilliance of her plan in the same way she did.

D.Va stopped outside Lucio's doorway and reached out with one hand, carefully turning the doorknob. The door swung open easily, the hinges squeaking a bit as it went.

She froze at the noise, but the lump under the bedcovers only turned over and sighed in his sleep.

D.Va let out the breath she'd been holding and padded over to the bed. Lucio had his curtains closed, so the room was pretty dark. She squinted in the low light, holding up her phone and reaching blindly for the light switch on the wall with her other hand.

She took a breath, flipped on the light, and started recording at the same time.

 _"Wake up, sleepyhead!"_ she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Lucio sat bolt upright in bed, sputtering.

So did Junkrat.

"Oi, what the fuck?" Junkrat muttered under his breath, rubbing at his eyes with his good hand. Neither of them were wearing shirts.

Lucio gaped at D.Va, who gaped right back at him.

The puzzle pieces were all falling into place inside her head.

After the initial shock wore off, D.Va rememberd her phone was still filming, and found herself wondering if she'd better delete this video. Then she remembered that Lucio had turned her down and lied so he could spend the night with Junkrat ( _Junkrat,_ of all people), and she decided she was most definitely keeping and probably uploading it.

In about the three seconds it took her to come to that decision while the rest of her was trying to process this new discovery, Junkrat noticed what was going on.

D.Va noticed him noticing, and in another brilliant moment of decision making, she decided she'd better exit the room while all her limbs were still safely attached.

~

Mei leaned over the counter to pull her finished bagel out of the toaster. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" She fixed her gaze on the toaster and paused, waiting for an answer without turning around.

"I don't," said Zarya from behind her. "Why do you ask?"

Mei picked up a bagel half and turned around, trying to look like she was just nonchalantly reaching for the cream cheese on the kitchen island.

Zarya sat on the other side of the island, eating her cereal. The stool was just a little too high for her, so she was forced to hunch over the counter a bit to eat. The resulting picture was a little silly, but Mei was of the opinion that it made her look cute.

"I asked because," Mei took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the movies tonight? I'm going to see a nature documentary- you would probably find it boring, but I thought I would ask-"

"Yes." Zarya cut her off, her cheeks flushing a little. "I mean, yes, that sounds good. I wouldn't mind that."

Mei stopped, a little thrown off by Zarya's sudden answer.

"I don't think it would be boring if it was with you," Zarya said, and stopped, like she was a little surprised at herself.

There was a brief silence. Mei's heart was doing little flips. She decided she'd better say something sweet back.

And _that_ was when D.Va ran shrieking into the kitchen, still dressed in her pajamas and bunny slippers.

She wasn't looking where she was going and ran headlong into the kitchen island, knocking the breath out of herself and staggering a few steps.

"What's going on?" shouted Mei, alarmed.

Zarya had grabbed her cereal bowl and managed to save it just as D.Va plowed into the counter.

She might have managed to keep her breakfast safe if it wasn't for the Rip-Tire.

~

"It was funny," D.Va decided.

Lucio, sitting in her computer chair, crossed his arms across his chest. "It was _not_ funny."

"You just say that because it happened to you," D.Va told him. "If you were a bystander like me you would have thought it was hilarious."

"Bystander? You sneaked into my room, D.Va-"

"And the video I got was very rewarding! Are you sure you don't want to see it?"

"No, I don't," grumbled Lucio.

D.Va leaned over the chair so that she was looking at him upside down. "C'mon, Lucio," she cooed. "Please?"

Lucio sighed and stopped scowling. The sour expression had seemed almost unnatural on his face anyway.

"Alright, D.Va, let me see."

D.Va, thankfully, fast forwarded past the part in the bedroom- "It's not like you weren't there for that part anyway," -and pressed play.

The camera was shaky, probably from running through the hallway. After a few seconds, there was a crash and the camera finally stilled, focusing on Mei's shocked expression.

"What's going on?" Mei shouted at the camera.

Then a loud rumbling filled the speakers. The camera just caught Mei turning to the doorway and her look of panic before the screen went white and they heard the sound of an explosion.

"That would be the tire, I'm guessing?" said Lucio, trying and failing to keep a slight smirk off his face.

"Yep." D.Va reached for the mouse and fast-forwarded a little.

When the cloud of smoke cleared, the camera was lying on the floor, judging by the view. Someone stomped past- Zarya, with the front of her shirt soaked in the remains of her breakfast. She was yelling something in Russian, things that probably would have gotten her in trouble with Soldier 76 if he'd been around to hear them.

Zarya left the kitchen, cursing and stomping the whole way, and after a few seconds the footsteps stopped. A door slammed and they heard a distinctly Junkrat-like shriek- _"NO! I'm too young to die!"_ -before the camera shook, as D.Va presumably grabbed it and turned it off.

The present-time D.Va put her elbows on the back of Lucio's chair and raised her eyebrows.

"...Okay, okay, you were right," Lucio muttered, a small grin on his face even though he tried to hide it. "That was funny."

"Hey, D.Va?" someone said from the doorway, and both of them turned to see Mei.

She paused for a moment. D.Va braced herself to be scolded.

Mei smirked. "Can you send me a copy of that video?"

~

**Author's Note:**

> zarya and mei went to the movie. it was a documentary about penguins. it was really cute and they smooched at the end of it
> 
> meanwhile junkrat isn't allowed to use the rip-tire indoors anymore


End file.
